


we're wrapped in light, in life, in love

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bittersweet, Crying, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fusion, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sardonyx is made of love as well. Pearl and Garnet aren't, not just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're wrapped in light, in life, in love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Is There Anybody Out There?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818503) by [radiowrittenheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart). 



> BECAUSE WHAT'S WRONG WITH PUTTING MY DAUGHTER THROUGH SOME HEARTBREAK *mwahaha*

Sardonyx was back in action.

Or rather, relaxation. She released an exhilarated sigh, and smiled wide. Her four eyes were revealed, lacking their visor, and her hair was loose, ruffled, so out of order. She lay bare, curled up into her own body, with all four arms around her. The waters had extended the bed to be bigger, but still, Sardonyx held herself, almost to keep together.

She had never felt so beautiful. So loved.

She had been brought to life under unexpected circumstances, and she was so happy because of that fact.

“Please,” she whispered, her voice being directed to no one in particular. “Stay. For me.”

She & They, Pearl & Garnet, decided to listen. Their previous actions must have been close enough to a dance - because here Sardonyx was, savoring the moment, letting her bright eyes take in every sight. Her beautiful voice began to hum, even softly sing a few short harmonies, in something of a celebration.

“I love this,” she murmured, with a laugh. “I love myself. I love you both.”

It was obvious that Sardonyx could sense that She & They were smiling to themselves.

The two of them almost felt proud of her.

Her eyes, each one of them a deep ebony, fluttered close and she released a useless breath. Her smile would never fade, not even if she wanted it to.

She cherished who she was. What the two - rather, four - of them could become. Pearl, Garnet, Ruby, Sapphire; Sardonyx had traits from them all. She was loved by each one. She inherited their love for each other. It was so mesmerizing, sometimes even overwhelming.

Her lips trembled, maybe daring to cry, but she wouldn’t.

Sardonyx never cried. She wasn’t even sad right now…

...she had no reason to be.

So why? Why did she have such a strong urge to spill her heart out?

Because-

-there was an orange flash of light, ending as soon as it began. Pearl and Garnet replaced Sardonyx, and their embrace was much differently than the stance of their fusion. With her slender arms wrapped around the other Gem’s muscular, toned body, Pearl laid her head on Garnet’s chest and began to sob.

“I-it’s been so long,” Pearl murmured. “And we take that happiness away from her.”

“It’s not our fault,” Garnet assured, running her long fingers through Pearl’s silky soft hair. Her own eyes dared to spill a tear or two, and maybe they might have as she kissed her mate on the forehead, right next to the facet of her gem.

Pearl was too busy crying to answer. Maybe they were happy tears, but they could also be ones of despair, frustration, and perhaps it was just everything, happening all at once.

“Pearl?” The name was smooth on Garnet’s lips, and she managed a bittersweet smile.

“Y-yes?”

Garnet tilted Pearl’s face up, so their eyes could meet - three vibrant, colorful orbs and two blank circles.

“I know how you feel.”

That was all that was required. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated :).


End file.
